Around the World in Eighty Days
From Grimoire Nier Translation from Chinese forums 'Around the World in Eighty Days' Jumping and spinning, a traveling head. Flying and circling, but still a head. 'Day 1 ' Walking on the desert is such hard work. Ah! I got buried again! Gah! But landing on the sand isn’t that bad, at least I didn’t land on rocks. Even sister’s body may not be strong enough to survive that kind of fall. The people of Façade are really something to be able to walk like this no problem. Speaking of which, even though Nier had some trouble walking on sand, he is still a lot faster than me right now. Looks like I need to find a way to restore my body. Hmm, what should I do? It’s just sand everywhere. Could I use magic to create a body using sand? No wait, how can I even use magic without my hands? And I don’t even have a staff. How troubling… No no no, there is no use just standing around and doing nothing. I’ll try it! Maybe it’ll be easier than I think. Even if I don’t have my staff, I just need to concentrate on my magic… ……………… …………Oh the sand has settled. Looks like my magic has nothing to do with my hands and my staff. Yay! I should be able to make a body now, and I can walk around as usual… Eh? AH! It sunk! My head sunk into my body! Ahh… It fell apart…… Looks like sand isn’t strong enough after all. Oh well, as long as I can use magic, I should be able to restore my body, if I have some stronger material to work with. I’ll just keep trying. First I need to leave the desert. It’d be nice if I can just roll around on dirt. Oh! I’m buried again! 'Day 9' I’m finally out of the desert. I’ve had enough staring at the same scenery every single day. I’m finally on top of something that isn’t sand. This time it’s rocks, and it’s really sturdy. Looks like it’s too sturdy and too uneven, it’s so hard to move around! Ow, I just bumped my head. This is different from the desert, if I continue to move like this it’ll just chip away at my HP. I really need to make a body. It's rocks everywhere, I should be able to make a strong body this time. Hiyah! It’s so hard without my staff. I wonder if I can use my voice instead. It’ll be a bit weird, but I don’t care as long as I can use magic. Good! I’ll make a strong body this time! I need to get back to the others. Kainé and Weiss must be fighting again. Eh? I-I can’t move?! Why?! ………………This body. It’s too heavy. 'Day 17 ' I’ve finally gotten out of that rock field. Thanks to the experience, my head and my HP took quite a beating, but it’s no use talking about that now. The ground that I am on is quite normal, the hardness of the mud being just right. I’m so happy! There is even a beautiful lake here. Unlike the Northern Plains, there are some waterfowls here. They must be able to live peacefully without the Shades. I feel like I can find some raw material here. What should I make? I need something that can support my head but not too heavy. Something light… Something light… Oh I got it! What about waterfowl feathers? I’ve read that bird feathers are made out of keratin. It’s rather soft, but if I collect a bunch of them and fix them with magic, then they should be strong enough. And more importantly, they're light! If I want to move quickly, I need to go with something that’s lightweight! There are so many waterfowls here, so there should be a lot of feathers falling off naturally right? If I just wait in the downwind, I should be able to get a bunch of feathers. Anyways, I need to wait for the wind to come. 'Day 24 ' … It doesn’t work. Not a single feather has flown here, and it doesn’t look like it’s the season for them to grow new feathers. There is no choice. I need to forcefully take them! I need to catch the waterfowls and pluck out their feathers! No, I won’t be too cruel, I’ll just take a bit and leave them enough feathers to fly. Let’s go! Charge! Eh! How could I catch any waterfowls without hands?! Oh no! I fell into the lake. ……… *pants* I probably got tetanus from that. My entire body, no wait, my entire head is wet. I get it. Even though I’m just a head, I seem to be still able to swim. Next time if Nier fell into the water, I should be able to help. Yay! 'Day 26 ' In the end I only got a tiny amount of feathers. I probably only got enough to make a single finger. Maybe I should just make some clothes first. Appearance is very important too. Though it sucks that the clothes would smell like birds. Eh? Why is a wolf there? ! I’m not edible?! I said I’m not the birdies’ friend! Ahhh! That was scary. Good thing my head is okay, the only thing that got taken away is the feather dress. But you can’t even eat feathers, what a silly wolf. But don’t wolves live in the desert? Is it separated from the pack? But it doesn’t look like it belongs to the same pack as the one that attacked Façade. 'Day 31 ' It’s here againnnnnn! No this isn’t a wolf, it’s a huge beast?! What’s it called? This feline carnivore. No there is no time for this! I gotta run! Or I will really get eaten! If I get hit by those sharp claws, even sister’s body would die! Ahhhhh! Eh? I’m not eaten? I’m just getting rolled around. Oh it’s doing it again. Ahhhhh! W-wait, it’s using me as a toy? So this is the playful nature of feline carnivores? Ahhhhh! I don’t care, stop rolling me around! I’m not a ball! Ahhhhh! Right, couldn’t I just use magic to fly away!? ………Oh I managed to escape from there. I still feel really dizzy. 'Day 33 ' I’ve been looking back at what I was doing this whole time. I should’ve figured out that I could fly long ago, I could’ve saved myself from all the pain in the rock field, and I could have left the desert much earlier. I have also been thinking about the issue of finding materials. The idea of using a single type of raw material is wrong. We needed so many different materials when we were strengthening weapons in the Junk Heap. Though I should think it over if I were to go to the Junk heap. It really creeps me out every time I look into the younger brother’s eyes. I heard he cut off his own arm, I wonder if the rumour is true. Speaking of which, how should I collect raw materials? I guess I should find some on the ground, or by the sea. It’s important to put some hard work into it. 'Day 59 ' I don’t even see the lake anymore, guess I’ve gotten pretty far. I’ve been going to a bunch of unknown places. Even if I haven’t been around the world yet, I must have been at least ¼ in. I thought it would be safer to fly at first, but it’s surprisingly dangerous. Not only are there dangerous bird up here, there are also Shades with wings. Of course, I could fight them off with magic. Still, my luggage…those raw materials I collected… the more I am carrying, the harder it is to fight. I need to use magic to carry my luggage, to keep myself flying, and to attack the enemies. I need to do all three things at once! I overexerted so much my eyes shot out lasers. But there is too much luggage now, so I’m just rolling around the place. I can find iron core, natural rubber, clay, etc. Around the sea I can find some drifting wood and black pearl. But that fight with the giant spider sure was scary. 'Day 66 ' It’s the Seafront! I’m finally here, and I’m so close to Nier’s village. I’ve gotten a bunch of raw material too, I just need to fly there right now. Oh I want to see Nier right now! And Kainé and Weiss. Eh? W-Why are there a bunch of seagulls flying towards me?! Maybe they think I’m invading their territory?! No, no, no, it’s a misunderstanding! Don’t come! It’s hard enough carrying all this stuff! ……… I fell in the water at the end. Never thought the seagulls would be so violent. This sucks! If I’ve gotten wet with sea water, I will be all sticky even if I dry up. Oh! Isn’t this the rusted bucket that Nier used to strengthen his weapon? Maybe I can use this to strengthen my body as well. Diving in the sea once in a while is kind of fun. Wow! What kind of fish is that! Oh right, it’s the Dunkleosteus, Nier had a lot of trouble catching this fish. It was a challenge for him even after Nier received training from that weird old guy. No! I’m not edible! My head is really hard, you’ll break your teeth! Eh! It wants to swallow me whole? Noooooo! ………………Thank goodness I survived. I really need to create my body so I don’t have to run into these things anymore. 'Day 80 ' I should be able to make a better body with all this material. I hope I can make something that is powerful and cool. Okay let’s start! Put the material on the floor, concentrate… *boom* Eh? ………………W-what’s with this bad feeling? Why is the stopped clock smoking?! No?! There are sparks flying out of the pyrite?! Did I mess up?! Ah it’s burning it’s burning! The old book is burning! It looks like it’ll blow up?! Ahhhhh!!! ………Ow, ow, ow………how did…. Looks like I flew very far. Wait t-this… isn’t this the desert! I got sent to the beginning again? Oh Sebastian was right when he said I am only good at screwing things up. It turns out he was serious. How will I be able to restore my body if this keeps up? Kainé and Weiss will probably kill each other if I don’t hurry. Kainé is so violent, and Weiss is so annoying. I need to get a move on! I want to see Nier soon! First I need to get across the desert… well… __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Novellas